


Dragons and Demons

by evildad



Category: 07-Ghost, Elder Scrolls
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Horror, II being a brat, Major Original Character(s), Martin being confused, Miraak being a good brother, OC, Other, TES Au, ghost - Freeform, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildad/pseuds/evildad
Summary: Scytherin was a warrior, once. She hoped for a good retirement, to get married, and possibly have a child(ren) with her fiance, Papa Emeritus II. Unfortunately, when a surprise guest visits the clergy looking for Scytherin, she doesn't get what she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To see chapters a week before they're posted, visit my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=11385293

When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world

When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped

When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles

When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls

When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding

The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.

The prophecy was clear.  
The World-Eater awoke.  
The Wheel turned upon the Last Dragonborn…  
And she defied it.

Akatosh was furious. His own daughter had defied him, just as her brother had done in the Metheric Era. She was to be punished by defying him, just as Alduin was to be punished by her.  
He picked her mother to bear his seed for a reason. She was smart and strong, worthy of him, unlike the rest of his concubines. She never took another after Akatosh had her. She raised his child with obedience. After she died, her spirit was disrupted. She couldn’t join him in paradise as he had originally planned. She was cursed to follow her daughter, watching her defy him. And now she, too, had turned against him.  
These priests enraptured his daughter. One of them had her in the most intimate way, he had the audacity to keep her as his. He loved her- loved her! One who was not worthy of his spawn!  
But she will pay. They will all pay for defying me.  
She will pay for killing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To view each chapter a week before it's posted, go to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=11385293

A standard day occured in the clergy. Scytherin woke up, greeted her fiance, and tended her duties to Papa Nihil. Afterwards, she popped in the library to get a new book, and walked to the nearby lake to read.

Her fiance was busy preparing their wedding. There were delicate politics, mortal politics that Scytherin had no interest partaking in. He was busy with his other duties, which were already pressing as is. She felt bad for Second, but she knew better than to try to help him. He was prideful, able to do everything on his own. They had an agreement now- work all you like all day, but in bed by 10 p.m. and don’t get up until at least 8 a.m. Ten hours of sleep for them both, minus whenever they… met in bed.

Eventually, a few ghouls followed her down. Cirrus and Cumulus, the female mates, Rain and Mountain, the smallest and the largest ghouls in an unlikely friendship. They all liked her, especially after her recent tour with them. She was kind, unlike the others sometimes.

Scytherin put the book down, stretching as she watched Rain play in the water. Cirrus and Cumulus were gathering shells, while Mountain was observing a large butterfly in the lakeside flowers. The ghouls stopped suddenly, bristling from head to tail, staring at the sky. Scytherin looked to the sky, curious of what they were distracted by, when she caught its scent.

Dragonfire.

“Cirrus. Cumulus.” Scytherin said calmy, standing. “Go get Papa Nihil. The rest of the Papas, too, if you can.” The girls scurried off while Scytherin instructed the other two. “Get everyone inside. Make sure no one leaves or is by any windows.”

“What is it?” Rain asked, skittering behind Mountain.

“An emergency.” Scytherin conjured a spectral sword.

Mountain and Rain ran swiftly to ensure everyone was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

“Papas!” Cumulus gasped, bursting in the room with Cirrus behind her.  
All five of them looked up.  
“What the hell? We’re busy.” Second grumbled.  
“It’s an emergency.” Cirrus said, standing beside her mate.  
“It’s always an emergency with you ghouls.” Second said, turning away from them.  
“It’s out by the lake. Lady Scytherin is down there. She smelled something off, so did we, and Mountain and Rain!” Cumulus said, tail swishing nervously.  
“Calm down.” Papa Nihil stood with the help of Fourth. “What did you scent, little ones?”  
“I don’t know.” Cirrus was stomping anxiously now.  
“Whatever it is, it’s big. Scytherin told us to come get you.” Cumulus said, placing her hand on Cirrus’ shoulder.  
“Come on then.” Third stood up. “If Scytherin says something is off, something is off.”  
“You know how much it takes to panic her.” First stood up, too.  
Second stood up as well. “Let’s go. Take us to her.”

-

Scytherin paced the shores of the lake, anxious. It was getting closer. The scent of dragonfire had subsided, but she could still smell the dragon. It would be here within a few moments. By Lucifer, hurry up, damn it!  
Finally, the boys joined her by the lake. Cirrus and Cumulus had come with them. They were stamping and hissing now.  
“Is it Eldritch?” Nihil asked.  
Cumulus shook her head. “No, I know what they smell like. It’s nothing I’ve smelled before.”  
“It smells a bit like Scytherin, though.” Cirrus added. “When she first arrived several years ago.”  
“Yeah. She smells like Papa II now, but that’s because-”  
“We know why.” Cirrus covered her mouth.  
Scytherin was getting more nervous by the second. She started stomping with the ghouls, suprising the papas. She had never stomped like the ghouls before.  
Finally, the dragon crested the horizon. Scytherin recognized the wing shape, the horn shape. Now the scent triggered her memory.  
“Alduin.” Scytherin breathed.  
“What?” Second stood beside his fiancee, looking to the approaching shape.  
“Alduin!” Scytherin repeated, finally realizing that it was her brother. “My brothers!”  
“Brothers? I didn’t know you had brothers.” Third said, coming behind Second.  
Scytherin stomped a bit more, calling out in Cyrodiilic. “Hail, Alduin!”  
“Hail, Dragonborn!” The sky itself seemed to speak as the figure broke the clouds, descending to the ground. “Hail, sister!”  
“Hail, brother!” Scytherin scurried to Alduin’s side, where another figure jumped off of him. “Miraak!”  
“Hail, sister!” Miraak said, dusting his robes. He wasn’t wearing his mask, his dark scars splitting as he grinned.  
“What in the names of the spirits are you doing here?!” Scytherin hugged her brother, smiling as wide as he was.  
He patted her back. “Gotta come see my big sister sometimes, yeah?”  
“Focus, brother. This is not a recreational visit.” Alduin rumbled.  
“Yes, of course.” Miraak stepped back from Scytherin. “We’ve got a problem.”  
“Who’s starting things this time?” Scytherin asked.  
“Not who. What.” Miraak nodded. “Very bad, indeed.”  
“Well, tell me!” Scytherin demanded. She was as nervous as before now, stomping a bit more.  
“Remember the Heart of Lorkhan?” Miraak asked.  
“The Heart of Lorkhan was destroyed. What about it?”  
“It’s uh…” Miraak looked at his feet.  
“Tell me, damn it!” Scytherin grabbed his arm.  
“It’s our father.” Miraak burted.  
Scytherin’s eyes widened. “What?”  
“Akatosh. It’s Akatosh.” Miraak stumbled backwards.  
“But… I killed him.” Scytherin said.   
Alduin swung his head. “Yes, but he has used the spirit of Lorkhan’s Heart to revive himself.”  
“And he’s coming.” Miraak added.  
“What do you mean he’s coming?” Scytherin asked.  
“He’s coming to kill you.” Miraak shook his head. “He’s coming to kill us. All his children.”


End file.
